


ALDEN'S SECRET WORLD (Book 1: CATAL HUYUK)

by govjonas



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/govjonas/pseuds/govjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alden is a 19 year old teenage boy who does irresponsibility and laziness to the max. A rare package of total stressful student of Licab People's High School. Not until when he met Havi, a stranger who bumps him one night along the way being chased by those red hooded men. He soon discovers the world of Agana; a world lies beyond the library of their school, full of secrets and wonders. What will happen if Alden's fate is connected with this unfamiliar world that he never encountered even at his dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALDEN'S SECRET WORLD (Book 1: CATAL HUYUK)

**Author's Note:**

> BOOK 1: CATAL HUYUK  
> Alden was just walking towards his home at the 2nd Street when he was bumped by Havi, a stranger being chased by the red hooded men, and suddenly asks for his help and their feet was brought to their school's library. There, he discovers the world of Agana, a secret world that lies in the pillar of their school. Havi asks for Alden's help to retrieve the long lost map of Agana, Sword and the shield and the necklace in the people's museum, and the latter agrees. After they got the three things, where their agreement will end, they were suddenly caught by these red hooded men and brings them in Catal Huyuk. This is the start of Alden's journey being lost at Agana. What will happen if Alden's fate and life that was actually connected to Agana?

"AAALDEEEEEEEN!" shouted Aunt Beth to the person wrapped by the blanket. She sighed. "What am I gonna do in this big brat?" She stops and thinks until her attention was focused on the flashlight. "hmmm....let us see." An evil thought was on her mind. She was actually pissed off in several times waking up Alden. She smiled as the victory is hers. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alden screamed while holding his left eye. "Auntie, what the heck you are doing?" he almost slapped her aunt because of shock.

"Its actually 8:24 in the morning and yet you are still lying there at your bed. what now? Aren't you have an intention to go in school, bastard?" 

"Whaat? are you sure, aunt? its past 8 already?"  Alden seriously asked as he hurried towards the wash room. 

"Maybe I was just making a prank of you. Damn, are you supposed to ask those silly things? And actually, during this time? Stop asking questions. Hurry yourself or else you'll be dead." her Aunt walked downstairs.

\----

"Mr. Ortigas, you are late again. Do your routine now. See you on the next period." His teacher ordered. Even its so very embarrassing for him, he has still to do the consequences of being late-to do the weed removal in the front of their school building until nine. After doing that tough job, he went upstairs and proceed entering the next class. 

"Since our topic is all about the economy of Asia, I remembered that I left you an assignment....regarding the four tigers of the Asia. Still remember it?" mentioned Miss Fernando. 

"ohh Geez!" exclaimed Alden. 

"Are you saying something, Alden?" Asked Miss Fernando.

"Nothing.....nothing maam." Replied Alden. 

"Really?" Seconded Jake, his seatmate. "I guess someone's here has no assignment." And there was an uproar of laughter. 

"Thats not true!" Defended Alden. 

"Then pass your assignment, man!" teased Jake.

Alden was looking to everyone. He felt nervous. "Where's your assignment, Alden?" Asked Miss Fernando. 

"Maam....Im sorry but I forgot." Alden admitted.

And the whole class laughed at Alden. He just smiled to them. 

"Alden...how many times are you not doing your tasks? You know, homeworks are 25% of your grade! You know that!" Exclaimed Miss Fernando. "Since you have already did this many times, you know what to do!" 

At that exact moment, Alden just walked and stood behind his teacher for an hour again, listening again to the lesson. After that class, he proceed to the School Backyard and took a nap in the hut built by the students. 

He was awakened by a sound of explosion in the corridor near the Mathematics room. he came to take a glance. His eyes were shocked to see two men wearing in red hood with dreadful faces. As he moved backward, the pot behind him was actually moved and it fell on the ground. It made a sound where those two red hooded men looked at his place. Anytime that looks signifies an attack, so when the men moved out, he ran as found as he could. 

He ran towards the junction of the corridors, and being caught by the four red hooded men. He immediately picked the flower pot at the front of Mrs. Vendivel's classroom and strongly threw it to the other man and he ran away. Actually, he was running as fast he could, but since then, he was actually hocked that those men are not running-they were floating. He was in the midst of running when a man from the ceiling surprisingly pulled him up.

Since Alden was still shocked on the fast events, he asked that man. 

"who are those heck?" Alden asked breathlessly.

"They were actually looking for me." The man mentioned. Actually the man was wearing a silver cloak, and a mask. He removed his mask and introduce himself. 

"Im Havi, and I have been looking in this world for some precious things that has been brought out for safety out in our kingdom." 

"Kingdom? Where is your kingdom? You mean, an empire, or a country?" Alden asked amazingly.

"yes. Im from Agana." Havi continued. "Im looking for the Map, shield and the sword of the goddesses." 

"Agana...let me check." Alden pulled his phone to search for it. "Agana doesnt exist on google." 

Looking at Alden's gadget, Havi was actually amazed. "What is that? May I see?"

"what?" asked Alden.

"That gem. I havent seen that before." Alden let Havi to have it to check. and he was actually surprised when Havi threw it away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Alden while he panicked in picking up his phone. "You almost destroyed my phone! Its only a call!"

"No! A man appeared from that gem! And that gem is talking! Its an enemy! It should be destroyed!" Aimed Havi using his dagger.

"Its a call! I mean...its my friend Joe calling in. He'll talk with me for a while." and Alden answered the call. As Alden was answering the call, Havi kept on listening on it. 

"You communicate each other using that gem?" Havi innocently asked.

"Yes of course. This is a phone, and its used in communicating people." 

"So can I use it too to call my colleagues at Agana?" Havi asked again.

"sure. But Im not letting you to handle this again. You might broke my phone again. I'll just dial their phone numbers."

"Numbers?" We just use their names!" exclaimed Havi.

"I need the number too, bastard." Alden was annoyed already. "In what planet did you came from and you dont know the phone?" 

"Thats the first time I saw that gem." Havi exclaimed. 

Meanwhile as they were resting, a beam of red light appeared and burst behind them. 

"GO!" Havi shouted. 

they crawled and destroyed the ceiling beneath their feet and landed in the museum. 

"There's an exit here. We should run fast and go to our house for a while okay!Explain to me everything, please!" Shouted Alden as they were running thru the fire exit.  

"They were close to us!" Havi replied too. He used his arrow to attack the other one. And they were already corenered in the balcony of the third floor of the school. 

"We dont have any choice. We must hurry." Havi exclaimed. 

"Buuuut.....Im afraid to jump! Im afraid of heights!" exclaimed Alden as he was nervously looking below. The Red men anre nearing them, and Havi hold his hand they jumped together.

"TRUUUUSSST MEEEEEEE!" Havi shouted as they jumped. Havi aimed his arrow and shouted, "Napthu!" and suddenly, a trampoline appeared, and they just bounced out out of the wall and landed on the street. 

"Ouch! My back...awww!" Exclaimed Alden. "Call that Taxi!" As Alden pointed the taxi.

Actually, Havi was pointing the arrow and aiming the taxi but Alden immediately hold his hands and exclaimed, "Are you insane? We will be caught by the police. refrain using your arrow thing! Let me handle this." And Alden called the taxi and they were brought to his home. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
